Gristle
History Early Years Gristellovaris Wencks was born on the Shistavanen homeworld of Uvena Prime, but was very quickly taken in by the Jedi Order, transported to Coruscant to live and learn at the Jedi Temple. He was a good student, but very curious and often reckless. Later in his teens, he was paired with the Jedi Master Voolvif Monn to complete his ascent to knighthood. During their time together, the Clone Wars broke out, and the two participated in a single small engagement together on the planet Cato Neimoidia before Voolvif put Gristle into exile, having seen a terrible glimpse of the Jedi Order's future. After his exile, and as the war raged on, Gristle found himself on a besieged world, in the middle of a skirmish between the Republic's clone army and the Confederacy's droid soldiers. During his escape, he was saved by his old master, and was quickly recruited by the general to aid in the evacuation of other nearby civilians. Together, they helped dozens of people to safety before evacuating together. The two, relieved to see each other again, renewed their friendship and then parted ways, promising to stay in better contact, but to maintain the secrecy. This experience prompted him to improve himself and find a new path, studying medicine on Dac. Medical Career Having reconnected, however briefly, with his master, Gristle did his best to keep in contact with the Jedi, checking up on him between campaigns. However, as the war began drawing to a close, Voolvif ceased contact, and news of the Jedi Purge began to spread. This took a horrible toll on him, and he soon lapsed into a hedonistic spree, drowning himself in all sorts of vice to forget the sorrow of losing who he considered to be his greatest friend. However, if only to honor the inspiration that got him there in the first place, Gristle eventually managed to suppress his emotions for just long enough to complete his run through medical school, with only a few lapses in discipline. One such lapse featured a future colleague, Fai Mei, then just a classmate. When it came time to put his skills to work, he quickly garnered a reputation as a tireless and passionate surgeon, performing numerous extremely risky operations and contributing to the swift end of a few Outer Rim plagues. For a time, he was wildly celebrated among his peers and rose in notoriety in the Outer Rim medical community, but the success was fleeting, and the emotional front he'd put up to continue his career eventually broke again, sending him back down the spiral of debauchery. This cycled continued on a year-on-year-off pattern, trading between long safaris through the grimy underworld and tireless stints in Outer Rim clinics. Meeting the Agents Gristle eventually met with the Broker's agents on Traxus during Cutting the Red Tape, wherein he aided their escape from the planet as well as the Empire's control. From then, he freely boarded the Sunflare and has been a key member of the team in many missions since, offering both his skills as a medical professional and a nigh-irresistable charmer. He hasn't developed any romantic feelings toward any other members of the crew, but he likes them all enough that he feels drawn to helping them, despite a few of them finding their way to his bad side every once in a while. Beyond the Rim Not too far into his travels with the former Coronet Cell, Gristle found himself on a mission to find the long-lost confederate ship, the Sa Nalaor. After their search brought the agents to the jungle world of Cholganna, they discovered a small community of survivors from the ship's crash so many years ago, with an aged Voolvif Monn among them. The two shared a night to catch up, during which Gristle patched up and fixed some of Voolvif's old wounds, effectively demonstrating the medical talents the old master had inspired in him. Their reunification was fleeting, however, as the Empire descended upon the camp. Despite Gristle's pleas for him to escape with him, Voolvif stayed back to hold the troopers off while the agents and refugees fled to the Sunflare. He was quickly stricken with grief yet again, but kept his composure, using his new ties to the Broker's agents to keep himself anchored. Recent History Gristle kept accompanying the agents on missions, and continued to utilize his talents all throughout their travels through Hutt space. After Saber's resolution and struggle for redemption, Gristle did his best to be a force of inspiration to the conflicted force-user. After the agents acquired the Diamond of Destiny for Bastion, he accompanied some other agents on a virtual recreation of the Battle of Geonosis, wherein he lived through the eyes of his old friend Voolvif and witnessed, firsthand, the origin of the master's skills. Afterward, he became certain that, somewhere, Voolvif remained living. Soon after, the agents rescued Voolvif from the grasp of the Inquisitorius and introduced him to the Alliance, which took him in and offered him a secret place to meditate and work with the captured inquisitor Shorin. They were both taken to a listening post on the remote world of Taral V and remained there for several months until it went quiet, prompting the agents to investigate. Gristle was among them, and during the course of the search and rescue, it was discovered that Voolvif had been killed. Later, Shorin revealed to Gristle that he had kept Voolvif's lightsaber and handed it over, in turn also revealing that Gristle had, in fact, been Voolvif's padawan during the days of the Jedi Order. Gristle then reclaimed his identity as a Jedi and vowed to continue his training, even constructing his own lightsaber using the crystal from his original, left behind in a secret compartment in Voolvif's saber. Category:Colonists Category:Doctors Category:Charmers Category:Shistavanens Category:Characters played by Ben B. Category:PCs Category:Independent Agents